The bible of Yo world
by authour2020
Summary: Yo is off limits story says God said yo and thats why he had to creat the world, but when a kid says yo, its his turn to create the world see how he makes it in a fun and every lasting journey of laughes and jokes.


The bible of

A novel

This book is dedicated for the help of Mrs. Driscolls homeroom!

Yo World- Ryan Cassady page 1

Chapter 1

Are story begins…

I entered the building hoping for the best, will I live or will I die, I thought in my small brain. I looked around the beautiful palace, games, and colorful pictures covering me. On the ceiling was a grand chandelier, with gold in cravings and beautiful sketch work, was I in heaven? I looked at the pictures beautiful and ugly goddess looked at me, sourly. My hands gripping with paranoid sweat and my brain flickering everywhere…I destroyed the world! Allen you have done something…incredible

Our story begins on a very beautiful day the sky blue and the clouds peer white, my smile jerked on as I walked to the big building called my home. That's what it always was, big and beautiful for my friends, and posy. I sometimes wondered if they were only friends with me

Yo World- Ryan Cassady page 2

because the grand house. Once you entered the gated property not one breath, could not make you smile. The fresh sent of moms cooking and the maids fresh work oiled floors, made my stomach shiver. What was dinner I thought, I ran to the kitchen with a smile and slid on the now slippery floor, our maids did a good job today.

A pouted laugh came through my stomach when the lemony oil smell disappeared, it now entered on a boastful meal set on the table, apple sauce, bread with butter, a bowl of fresh noodles and of course my favorite caviar. I licked my dry lip softly and sat at the table. My eyes filled with hunger my mom laughed out a forced burst of happiness. "Did I forget something?" my mom joked; I stared senselessly at the meal, and grinned and replied "how about the bagel!" I said stubbornly. My mom's smile faded, "Honey I don't understand?" she said with a sour grip. "Relax I was only joking!" I said in defense. Her smile appeared and she rubbed my back quick and headed for the winding stair case.

Sweat dropped down from my shoulder into my sticky armpits, I ran to the bathroom to get my

Yo World- Ryan Cassady page 3

deodorant. And saw something missing. The gold lid was not on the nice toilet anymore; I got my deodorant and ran up the winding staircase. I got to the top with a drooped smile. The picture frames were gone; all the ones colored in crystal were gone mysteriously. My ends of my eyes, blinked amazingly fast. A black object covered my eye, and I was in my room a sleep. "GOD PLEASE HELP" I awoke to my mom hovering over my skin. "Honey!" my mom said rusty, "What happened?" she continued tears wetted over her nose. "It went blank, all's I remember is feeling dizzy and all the valuables stolen.

"They aren't stolen anymore, robbers attack me yesterday when I went to the staircase, someone called 911 and told them, dad rushed home and beat the living heart out of them, if it wasn't for you, we would possibly lost some of our famous items." She said with a loving add. "How did I help!" I said confirming "they drugged are house, you felt dizzy right?" she said with a mild face. "Right, I don't see how I helped?" I said in a language of mumbling.

Yo World- Ryan Cassady page 4

"Well, you blocked the stair case, and they didn't want to be filed for child abuse so they ran and kicked you down the stairs, Ms. Honey guns the maid, tried to save you so she ran in front of them she locked the doors, and put the security password up. Then they ran into her like bowling pins, she laughed and whipped them with the Sophia brand purse.

"So what does that have to do with me?" I examined, "Well if they never pushed you down the stairs, they would of never met Ms. Honey guns the maid!" she said with a tone of solitary. "I see" I said with a grin, she stroked my hair and went off. I felt still drugged dizzy and burned, but the main part is I was blabbing nonstop on the phone with my girlfriend Chilin her blonde stroked hair reminded me of famous stars do's. Her skinny boned textures made it a whole lot better too.

Her laugh though, made me like her, the intoned wild gasping laugh made my laugh sound pathetic. It was

Yo World- Ryan Cassady page 5

a full burst out of funny giggles, and sighs, it was truly hilarious. My friend Ritchie also talked with a strange lisp like the guy in Music Man, he was also from Indiana, I liked him he felt normal. Another friends was Moses he had red hair with dark skin he was nice. My other friend Jennie had a big pair of glasses, red hair, freckles, and light skin, people called her ginger, but those people were idiots, so I liked her. Joey had a massive black hair do, with slick and smiley jell in it every single say, his funny cheek structure made me gasp for a second, then I realized it was normal, last but not least Maggie, her hair again brown she looked normal, and was cute she looked like a princess, another girl is Kate she had a black hair text, she wasn't goth she was always so happy I liked her she was nice and pretty but Chilin she looked like heaven, and heaven would be impressed with Chilin.


End file.
